


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by Redqueenswrath



Series: Songs 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold Feet, M/M, Wedding Fluff, come on guys just fuck it out, pre-Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: A quick little drabble that takes place moments before Shut Up and Dance. Cutsie angst, fluff, non-explicit Destiel sex.





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

Dean was not panicking. He was  _ not! _ Dean Winchester did  _ not _ get panic attacks. He was the world’s most badass hunter. He was a Men of Letters legacy. He was the goddamned Batman. And… he was panicking. Full-blown, clammy palms, shaking hands, sick-to-his-stomach panicking. Dean groaned low in his throat and thumped his forehead against the mirror. His reflection stared back at him, green-cheeked and utterly unimpressed. 

 

“I can do this.”  **Thump** . “I can do this.”  **Thump.** “....I can’t do this.”  **Thump-thump-thump.** His stomach rolled again.

 

“Dean?” Sam called softly, peeking around the open door frame. The younger Winchester eyed the elder and heaved a sigh. He approached cautiously and clapped a hand on Dean’s trembling shoulder. “Getting cold feet?” 

 

Dean shook his head. “No. Hell no.” He turned to face his not-so-little baby brother, jade eyes overbright and wide. Sam thought he resembled nothing more than a panicked horse about to bolt. 

 

“Then what’s got you so twisted up in knots?” Sam’s hand remained firmly on Dean’s shoulder in a familiar grounding gesture. “It’s just Cas, you know. He’s not going to bite.” There was a faint snort that vaguely resembled a laugh. “Ooookay, whatever you two get up to on the honeymoon is your business but the point stands. It’s Cas. You know, dirty trench coat? Unruly hair? The bluest eyes to ever blue? Likes to chase bees? So why do you look like Crowley’s about to sic Juliet on you again?”

 

Dean groaned, burying his face in his hands, and mumbled something utterly incoherent. His whole frame shook now and everything hit Sam like a ton of bricks. He threw the long-standing ‘no chick flicks’ rule to the winds and wrapped Dean in a tight hug. The elder Winchester buried his face against the crook of Sam’s neck and held on for dear life.

 

“Is it the wedding itself?” There was a particularly hard shudder that could have been an affirmative nod. “You can still call the ceremony off. You know Cas would be completely content to just elope. Everybody would understand.” Dean groaned. The pair stood like that for a few moments, Sam letting his brother take all the strength he needed and Dean trying to get a grip on his racing pulse. Finally they separated, though Sam remained firmly in Dean’s admittedly almost nonexistent personal space bubble. The long-haired hunter produced a battered hip flask and took a swig before offering it to Dean, who proceeded to try to drown himself in it. The harsh burn settled into his chest and some color returned to his cheeks as he stood a little straighter. 

 

“Want me to tell everybody you and Cas are gonna split town?” Sam offered softly, as though Dean might actually bolt for the door if he voiced the idea too loudly. Dean squared his shoulders.

 

“No. We’re doing this.” Anybody that didn’t know him like the back of their hand wouldn’t have detected the slight tremble still in his voice. Sam chose to ignore it in favor of grinning encouragingly at his big brother.

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go check on Cas. Stay here- you know it’s bad luck to see your bride early.” Sam teased as he straightened Dean’s tie. Dean pulled a face as though Sam were strangling him with it.

 

“Jerk.” Sam snorted.

 

“Bitch!” Dean called back as Sam vanished into the hallway. The younger brother’s laughter echoed back at him.

 

Sam headed towards Castiel’s dressing room at a leisurely pace so lost in thought that he didn’t see Gabriel until the pair collided.

 

“Oof!” The blond yelped as he hit the ground. 

 

Sam stammered out an apology. “Shit, Gabe! I didn’t see you! Sorry.” He yanked the pint-sized Archangel to his feet.

 

“You callin’ me short, Samsquatch?” Gabriel snarked playfully before sobering. “How’s Dean-o holding up?” The uncharacteristic concern had Sam doing a double take.

 

“He’s freaking the fuck out. What about Cas?” 

 

Gabriel snorted. “Pretty much the same. I had to threaten to clip his wings to keep him from zapping off somewhere.” 

 

“I found Dean puking, and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t because of alcohol this time.” Gabriel winced in sympathy. 

 

“Great. Just great. What my Father was thinking when he took two emotionally-stunted idiots and put them together, I’ll never know.” The Archangel looked agitated enough to fly off, himself. He was shifting from foot to foot and his eyes had that otherworldly glow going on. 

 

“Hey, are  _ you _ doing ok?” Sam murmured as he looked his friend over. 

 

Gabriel’s head snapped up and his whole body tensed. “Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” Gabriel fidgeted with the hem of the green button down he was wearing. The ceremony wouldn’t be for another hour, so neither best man had bothered changing into their formal clothes yet. 

 

“Because you’re shaking nearly as hard as Dean was. You nervous about giving Cas away?” Gabriel scowled and fixed his gaze on his scuffed Converse. “I don’t blame you- I’m kinda spazzing out about watching my big brother get hitched. What do you say we go track down Thor and see if he’s got any of the good stuff stashed away?” 

 

Instantly, Gabriel perked up. “Best idea I’ve heard all day.”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Sam was scrambling to finish getting his tux on. He swore under his breath as he re-tied his tie for the third time and fumbled with his cufflinks. Gabriel burst into his room, scaring the everloving fuck out of the younger hunter, and immediately grabbed him by the lapels.

 

“Sam! Have you seen Cas?!” Gabriel barked, shaking the Winchester. Sam’s jaw dropped open at the abject panic and terror in Gabriel’s voice.

 

“No, I thought he was with you! And why aren’t you changed yet? The ceremony starts in fifteen!” The angel glared at him hard enough to make Sam wonder if his hair would start smoking. 

 

“To Hell with the clothes, one of the grooms is  _ missing, _ Sam!” Sam quickly whipped out his cell and called Cas. When it rang and rang and rang before finally going to voicemail, Sam went a little pale. He immediately dialed Dean’s number, with the same result.

 

“Get everybody. Fan out, search the building. Start with their rooms, look for any signs.” The hunter was in full game face as he all but shouldered Gabriel out of the way, yelling for Bobby as he broke into a run. 

 

A search party was quickly organized and the motley assembly of hunters, celestial beings, two demons, and a handful of Pagans began scouring the venu and surrounding courtyard. Sam fought the urge to freak out- how on earth could they have vanished? The place was warded so heavily that  _ nothing  _ should have been able to get in or out without alerting them. He darted through the building, searching room by room, coming up empty handed at every turn. Where the fuck were they?! 

 

Sam rounded another corner and skidded to a halt with a surprised yelp. “What the  _ fuck, _ guys?!” 

 

Dean didn’t even look up from where he had his nose buried against Castiel’s throat, nor did his hips stop moving. His back was to Sam and he was still mostly clothed, but there was no doubt in Sam’s mind about exactly what he had walked in on. He spun around, trying to escape the image of Castiel’s blissed out face that was burned into his retinas, but there was no getting away from the far too familiar sound of Dean climaxing that floated down the hallway after him. Sam covered his ears, swearing loudly, and very nearly collided with Gabriel a second time. Another moan, deeper and more gravely, echoed towards the pair. Gabriel’s eyes went dinner plate wide.

 

“Are they…?” 

 

Sam pulled a disgusted bitchface. “Yes.” 

 

“You idiots are late to your own wedding because you’re too busy fucking??” Gabriel bellowed down the hallway. 

 

“Screw you, Gabriel!” Dean shouted back. The red faced couple came around the corner, still straightening their clothes. 

 

“Oh, for Dad’s sake… Come on, Cassie.” Gabriel grabbed his little brother by the tie and the pair vanished with a loud pop.  

 

“Don’t say a damned thing.” Dean snarled. Sam shook his head, fighting a snicker, and started trying to clean his idiotic brother up. There was a bright pink hickey on Dean’s throat and Sam groaned, realizing that there was no way to hide it. His big brother was going to get married with a hickey. Great.

 

“You’re late to your own damned wedding, jerk. Move it! Everybody’s waiting!” Sam hustled Dean towards the ballroom where everyone was assembling now that the soon-to-be newlyweds had been located. Dean went tomato red when several of the guests wolf whistled. Jo produced a comb and a makeup compact, joining the fight to make Dean presentable again.

 

Bobby glanced down the hallway. “Time’s up, idjits! Here they come!”


End file.
